Do You Have A Points Card
by i-own-your-wifi
Summary: Chloe works at a grocery store and Beca will only go through her till because... reasons


Chloe didn't mean to notice her. She really doesn't pay much attention to the customers she rings through. The regulars become vaguely familiar to her, coming through her till once in a while. Chloe didn't mean to but the small brunette somehow only came through her till. Chloe's only human, it's not her fault that she finds plaid and eyeliner attractive.

Chloe doesn't know how the girl always knows when she's working. Chloe asked a couple of the girls she works with, none of them have seen her at any other time. Chloe has many theories about how she knows. Maybe she sits in her car and waits until she sees Chloe go in, maybe she breaks in to the store and looks at the schedule, maybe she has secret powers that allow her to know work schedules. Whatever the reason, she was always there.

"Hi, how are you today?" Chloe asked cheerfully.

"Fine." The brunette said.

"Do you have a points card?"

"No."

"Do you need any bags?"

"No."

"Would you like to donate to Kids Camp Day?"

"No."

"Debit or credit?"

"Debit."

"That'll be $32.75."

"Great."

"Have a nice day!"

Chloe was used to the one word answers by now. The girl only spoke to her in short sentences. It was fine, she was cute. Chloe didn't mind.

Today the brunette was accompanied by a brunette boy. He seemed to be doing all the talking while she listened. As they approached her till, Chloe put on her customer smile and got ready to ring them through.

"Hi, how are you?" Chloe asked.

"Fine." The girl said.

"I'm great, how are you?" The boy smiled at her.

"Keep it in your pants Jesse." The girl said.

"What? Can I not be polite?" The boy – Jesse said, acting hurt.

The girl sighed.

"Do you have a points card?" Chloe asked.

"You asked me that last time and I said no." The girl said.

"You could've gotten one since then." Chloe said.

"Well I didn't. And I don't plan on getting one."

"Don't be rude Becaw." Jesse playfully flapped his arms like a bird. "Listen to your lesbro."

"Dude, shut up." Beca glared at him but her cheeks were pink and her mouth curved up slightly. Chloe smiled.

"Do you need any bags?" She asked.

"No."

"Would you like to donate to Kids Camp Day?"

"No."

Debit or credit?"

"Debit."

"That'll be $42.25."

Beca's eyes widened at the price. She looked at the computer then at Chloe.

"That's… not right. It shouldn't be that much… it was cheaper last time." Beca looked at Chloe, confused.

Chloe checked her total. "Nope, that's right. Would you like me to redo it for you?"

Beca sighed. "No, that's alright. Jesse probably put something in my cart." Beca quickly paid and grabbed her items.

"Have a nice day!" Chloe said.

"You too!" Jesse said.

The next time Chloe sees Beca she's on the phone. Beca unloaded her items while chatting to whoever she was on the phone with.

"Yeah, I'm on my way." She held up her hand for Chloe to wait. "I'm stuck in traffic, give me twenty minutes."

Chloe smiled at her. It sounded like Beca had somewhere to be. Beca didn't seem like the type of person who would choose getting groceries over meeting with someone, but what did Chloe know.

"Don't worry, I'll be there. I'm, like, so stoked to do this." Beca grimaced, "I don't say stoked, I'm cool. You're going to like me." Beca hung up. "Sorry." She said to Chloe.

"It's alright." Chloe started scanning her items. "Do you have a points card?"

"Yes, I got one since the last time I was here." Beca said sarcastically.

"Okay grumpy, I get it."

"Grumpy?" Beca asked.

"Yep. Do you need any bags?"

"Do I ever?"

"Would you like to donate to Kids Camp Day?"

"I never went to camp, so no."

"Debit or credit?"

"What do you think?"

"That'll be $32.75."

"What a surprise."

"Have a nice day!"

Chloe smiled as Beca left. That was the most the other girl had ever said to her.

Beca came back a week later, rushing in, looking frazzled. She quickly grabbed her items and dropped them on Chloe's till.

"Hi, how are you?" Chloe asked.

Beca sighed in response.

"Do you have a points card?"

"Do you have to ask me that?" Beca snapped.

Chloe stepped back from the venom in Beca's words. "Oh… um, I mean… I'm supposed to but…"

"Don't." Beca snapped. "Just ring me through."

Chloe nodded, feeling tears behind her eyes. She sniffed quietly and scanned Beca's items.

"That'll be $32.75." Chloe said quietly.

Beca paid silently before leaving. Chloe closed her till and headed to the back room. Chloe's manager came in fifteen minutes later and sent Chloe home.

Beca came in the next day and grabbed a pack of gum and walked straight to Chloe's till.

"Hi, how are-"

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was having a bad day, I shouldn't have yelled at you." Beca blurted.

"It's fine." Chloe said. "It happens sometimes."

"It's not okay." Beca hesitated. "Would you…"

"Yes?" Chloe prompted.

"Never mind. Just ask me about the points card thing." Beca blushed lightly.

"Do you have a points card?"

"No."

"Do you need any bags?"

"No."

"Debit or credit?"

"Debit."

"That'll be $3.75."

Beca grabbed her pack of gum. "Sorry, again." She muttered.

Beca came back the next week accompanied by a tall brunette. Chloe watched them walk around the store. The girl seemed to be telling Beca a story using very… graphic gestures while Beca blushed furiously. Chloe giggled at the face Beca made when the girl used a banana as a prop. They came through Chloe's till, like always. Chloe smiled brightly at them while they unloaded their groceries.

"Hi, how are you today?" Chloe said.

"I've been better." Beca said.

"Oh, don't be like that Bec, you love me." The girl grabbed Beca in a headlock. Beca tried to get away with no avail.

"Ew, gross dude, get off me!" Beca snapped, but she was smiling. The girl released Beca and planted a loud kiss on her cheek. Beca grimaced and looked at Chloe.

Chloe smiled amusedly at the pair. She began scanning Beca's groceries.

"I'm fantastic, by the way." The girl leaned over the till. "But the question is, how are _you_?"

"I'm good, thank you." Chloe smiled at her.

"No, thank you…" She looked at Chloe's nametag and lingered on her chest, "Chloe."

Chloe looked at Beca and smirked. "I didn't catch your name." She said to the girl.

"Stacie."

"Pretty name, pretty girl." Chloe winked. Beca sputtered beside Stacie and turned red. Chloe looked at her, concerned. "You alright, Becs?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Beca stuttered.

"Awes, do you have a points card?" Chloe smiled.

"Wha- right, no, I don't."

"Do you need any bags?"

"Just one to suffocate myself with."

Chloe chuckled, "Unfortunately, I can't give you one for that. Debit or credit?"

"Debit."

"That'll be $32.75."

"Thanks, let's go Stace."

"Wait, I gotta buy something." Stacie said. She put a box of condoms on the till.

"Seriously Stacie?"

"Always gotta be prepared." She winked at Chloe. "You know?"

"I do." Chloe said. "That's $4.50."

"Thanks." Stacie handed Chloe five dollars. "Keep the change."

Beca and Stacie left, leaving Chloe to laugh slightly at their behaviour.

The next week Beca came in by herself. She took longer than usual to get her groceries and seemed nervous when she walked up to Chloe's till.

"Hi, how are y-"

"Do you want to go out with me?" Beca blurted. Her face turned red. "I mean – like, if you want to go out… to… dinner, or something? Or like not, if you don't want to… movie maybe? Or not… I don't even like movies, never mind." Beca rambled.

"Beca," Chloe put up her hand to stop Beca's rambling. "I would love to go out with you."

Beca's eyes widened in shock. "Seriously? Um, okay, I'll like text you or something?"

"You don't have my number." Chloe stated.

"Right, could I like, get it?"

"One sec." Chloe took Beca's receipt and wrote her number on the bottom. She handed it to Beca. "Here. Call me."

"Yeah, I will. See you later then?"

"Totes."


End file.
